Recently, there has been a rapidly growing demand for renewable energy including wind energy. To meet this demand, wind turbine designers are working to provide blade designs that allow a turbine connected to the wind turbine blades or to the rotor to effectively convert wind into electricity. The blades must also be designed properly to withstand inertial forces, aerodynamic forces, and structural forces so as to provide a relatively long service life and safe operation. Like all rotating machines, wind turbines are generators of fatigue, and every revolution of its components including the turbine blades produces a load or fatigue cycle, with each of these cycles causing a small, finite amount of damage that eventually may lead to fatigue cracks or other failures.
Modeling may be used in some cases to determine service life of a turbine blade during normal operations. However, modeling has its limitations including variations in the as-built/manufacture blade and a design and the difficulty in accurately modeling operational conditions with varying and sometimes random loading. As a result, wind turbine blades are typically laboratory tested to determine that their fatigue strength or characteristics are adequate for a desired service life. Wind turbine or rotor blade testing is used to verify that laminations in the blade are safe (e.g., the layers used to fabricate a blade do not separate (i.e., delamination)) and to verify that the blade will not break under repeated stress.
Presently, wind turbine blades are fatigue tested in the flapwise direction (i.e., out of the rotor plane or in a direction transverse to a plane extending through the blade) and in the edgewise direction (i.e., in the plane of rotation or in a direction parallel to a plane extending through the blade). For large blades (e.g., greater than forty-meter blade lengths), these two fatigue tests (e.g., two single axis tests) are typically run sequentially, and, to simulate a typical service life of a blade, each test may involve placing a blade through one million to ten million or more load or fatigue cycles, which may take three to twelve months or more to complete for each tested direction. There is a trend for wind generator systems to become increasingly larger. Unfortunately, however, the larger blades associated with larger wind generator systems are subjected to greater static and dynamic loads and the facilities for testingtest these larger blades are also very large as newer generation turbine generators being designed with blades 40 meters or more in length. It is very desirable, and often necessary, to advance test a proposed blade design to ensure that it will be capable of withstanding the expected loads without structural failure and to evaluate the fatigue resistance of the blade design, and these advanced tests may significantly delay implementation of a new blade design. The test equipment can also be relatively expensive to purchase and operate, which can drive up the costs of blades and wind energy. Hence, there is a need for blade testing techniques that are less expensive to use and take less time to complete while still providing accurate fatigue testing results.
As further background on laboratory testing, wind turbine blades are tested by applying loads to the blade in various directions. For example, one type of load is applied in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal or long axis of the blade and is often referred to as a bending load or as a flap load in the wind turbine field. Another type of load is also applied in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis but also perpendicular to the direction of the applied bending or flap load in order to assess the structural properties of the blade in the transverse or rotational direction. Such loads are often referred to as transverse or lead-lag loads. The load applied to the blade in a given direction may be time-invariant or “static.” Alternatively, the load may be made to vary with time in which case the load is often referred to as “cyclic.” Static loads are generally useful in evaluating the stiffness and ultimate strength of the blade whereas cyclic loads are generally useful in evaluating the fatigue resistance of the blade.
Several different types of test systems have been developed and are being used to apply loads to wind turbine blades. One type of test system uses a linear hydraulic actuator to apply the desired loads to the blade. The base or root of the blade is mounted to a rigid and very large test stand and the linear hydraulic actuator is mounted to the blade some distance from the root or base and from the test stand. This type of apparatus is advantageous in that it can be used to apply loads in any desired direction by simply mounting the hydraulic actuators at the desired positions on the blade and by orienting the actuators in the appropriate directions, e.g., for sequential flapwise and edgewise testing. However, these systems often use a large actuator, and a relatively complex hydraulic system with pumps and hoses to operate the actuator to oscillate the blade or test article. The size of the test stand with its large concrete blocks and the complexity and size of the hydraulic actuator make these testing systems difficult to move and time consuming and expensive to build and set up, which limits the number of such test systems and forces blade manufacturers to ship blades to the testing facilities for fatigue testing.
More recently, a resonance test system has been designed (and used) that provides an actuator for applying loads in the flapwise direction at or near the resonant or natural frequency of the test system in the flapwise direction. The loading apparatus is attached directly or through compliant linkages to the blade (e.g., at a location some distance from the blade base or root such as one third or more along the length of the blade). A transverse load, in some cases, is applied (e.g., a load in the edgewise direction) to the edge of the blade to load the blade in the edgewise direction at the same time as it is loaded in the flapwise direction to better simulate actual operating loads and hasten testing. For example, the transverse load has typically been applied with a forced displacement device with a bell crank or similar device that is attached to the ground plane to provide oscillation in the edgewise or transverse direction. The oscillation in the transverse direction is typically provided at the same frequency used for the actuator applying a flapwise load (e.g., both loads are input at or near the resonant frequency of the test system in the flapwise direction), and the design of the forced displacement device has limited capability due to the large oil flow, if utilizing hydraulic systems, and displacement needs. As a result, such fatigue testing systems are possible but may be limited by practical constraints for larger blades (e.g., blades over forty 40 meters) in which flapwise displacement may be quite large such as up to 6 meters or more. Again, blade excitation is imparted at locations spaced apart from the blade base or root.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.